1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for managing data in a computing storage environment using an extender storage pool system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mirroring between storage controllers may be effected in either asynchronous or synchronous mode. In asynchronous mode, the primary storage controller can confirm a write completion to the host before the write has been copied to the secondary storage controller. Asynchronous mode is a less expensive solution that has an acceptable lag between the primary and secondary copy being up to date. The acceptable time difference is defined by the storage administrator as the Recovery Point Objective (RPO). In synchronous mode, the primary storage controller copies the write operations to the secondary storage controller and does not notify the host that the write operation has completed until the secondary storage controller confirms the write operation.